What a Day in London
thumb|250pxWhat a Day in London é uma música do filme lançado diretamente em home vídeo, Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo. A canção é cantada por Pocahontas e pessoas de cidades de Londres logo após Pocahontas e John Rolfe chegarem. Letra Guarda: The sun comes up the lamps go down The day begins in London town Pai: There's tea to brew Mãe: And buns to bake Mãe & Pai: And some who just refuse to wake Guarda 1: While shops are stocked and flocks are fed Guarda 2: The midnight men drift home to bed Professora: School bells chime And church bells ring Crianças: Children whine Mascate: Peddlers sing Coro: What a day in London Come and see who's here Everyone knows someone They come from far and near They bring their geese Their finest fleece to please The keenest eye And hope and pray someone will say There's something they might buy Guarda 3: With pigs to slop And fish to gut Guarda 4: It ain't exactly heaven but Mendigo: We thank the Lord And kiss the ground For bed and board in London town ' Mordomo:' The upper crust lie fast asleep Empregada: But some of us has got floors to sweep Mordomo & Empregada One day's like the day before Soldado 1: Can't complain Soldado 2: If there's no war Ambos: What a day in London Everything’s for sale Cabbages and onions Homem: (Gasp) Lookup Mulher: Who's that that girl up in the tree? Senhor de Idade: It's not a tree It's moving...see Mulher 2: Good Grief what can it be? Homem 2: Look there, I swear She's flying through the air Mulher 3: She must be wild Homem 2: She's just a child Mulher 4: I wish I had her hair! Pocahontas: My heart is pounding like a drum I can't believe my eyes In London people seem to come in every shape and size So many paths I wonder how they find their way So many signs I wonder what they really say London is everything I've heard and more London is nothing like I've seen before Music and feathered hats And roofs that shine with flags Flyin higher than a pine Homem 4: She seems so sweet She means us well Homem 5: Size 20 feet Mulher 5: How can you tell? Funerário: We'll rue this day you wait and see Shakesphere: What is to be or not to be Pocahontas: How do they build their huts so tall Can this be all one tribe? The things they sell The things I smell I never could describe These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day The sound a river makes still takes my breath away London's as busy as a hive of bees Grandmother Willow would just love these trees Crowded and loud but so exciting too, With colors I never even knew Ambos: What a day in London nothing strange at all Criança: 'Cept a girl with Someone maybe ten feet tall Coro: This day's become a day No one is likely to forget A day we'll all remember As the day two worlds have met Homem 1: Such beauty's rare I'm quite impressed! Pocahontas: London is everything I've heard and more Mulher 6: One musn't stare She's barely dressed! Pocahontas: London is nothing like I've seen before Homem 6: The strength of ten that's what I heard Homem 7: She's won the men just take my word Mulher 8: A brave young thing to venture here Pocahontas: Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine Fortune Teller: It will be an adventure Pocahontas: And flags flying higher Fantoche 1: Perhaps some brew to quench your thirst? Pocahontas: Than a pine Fantoche 2: Not with you, I saw her first! Ambos: What a day in London History was made Take away the mystery Then you're not afraid We've seen a girl Pocahontas: ''' I've seen a world '''Multidão: We never dreamed we'd see Pocahontas: I never dreamed I'd see Pocahontas & Multidão: What an extra special day Unique in truly every way How wonderful this London day turned out to be! Versão brasileira A noite vai O sol nasceu Mais um dia amanheceu Faramos chá, o pão também E vamos acordar alguém As lojas logo vão abrir Os guardas podem ir dormir A escola vai chamar Vamos já estudar Mais um dia em Londres Vejam quem chegou A nova visitante que Londres conquistou Vão passear e se encantar Ver o que é que tem E um dia vão querer viver aqui também Com tanto peixe pra limpar E estes porcos pra cuidar A vida é dura meu irmão Mas tenho o meu ganha pão Os ricos gostam de dormir Eu tenho que o chão polir Tudo é sempre igual Mas pra mim é especial Mais um dia em Londres Coisas pra fazer Tenho alguns legumes Quem é aquela moça ali? Eu juro que isso eu nunca vi! Será que vai cair? Pra lá e pra cá Voando pelo ar Que confusão Que situação Cabelos a voar Meu coração é um tambor batendo sem parar Em Londres tudo tem mais cor, não canso de olhar Lugar esguio eu nunca vi, vou conhecer São mil sinais que eu preciso aprender Londres é tudo que sonhei e mais Londres eu não esquecerei jamais Música e luzes a me emocionar Aqui os meus sonhos vão voar olhando assim é de encantar Nossa que pé! Nem quero olhar Tenho uma má premunição Ser ou não ser, eis a questão Tem tanto pra se ver, comer, o gosto é melhor Tendas assim eu nunca vi Será uma tribo só? Os bolos e doces vou querer provar E o som que o rio tem vai me fazer sonhar Londres tem tanta gente a correr Tem tantas flores prontas pra colher Muito barulho, muita confusão Com cores que tocam o coração Mais um dia em Londres sem complicação Olha uma garota e um grandalhão Um dia como hoje ninguém pode esquecer Um dia em que todos vão se conhecer Londres é tudo que sonhei e mais Londres eu não esquecerei jamais Música e luzes a me emocionar Aqui os meus sonhos vão voar Mais um dia em Londres tudo correu bem Ninguém tem mais medo de um outro alguém Ela chegou E conheci um mundo sem igual Um dia cheio de emoção Que vai ficar no coração um dia em que todos dirão: -especial Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Pocahontas